<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>frustrating time by 5021henry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048723">frustrating time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5021henry/pseuds/5021henry'>5021henry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one chicago universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5021henry/pseuds/5021henry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jay tries to teach hailey how to snowboard and she is not having any of it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one chicago universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>frustrating time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Come on hailey stand! You got this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay had finally convinced Hailey to learn to snowboard and from the looks of it she was not enjoying it whatsoever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Jayy, I swear to god I'm gonna bust my face if i try this. Why can't I just ski?” Hailey yelled from about a yard behind him. After she had fallen this last time she had decided to sit down for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because snowboarding is so much more fun” Jay yelled back at her as he had stopped about 20 feet infront of her after realizing she was no longer close behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not having a good time. We've been on the bunny hill all day” hailey was getting frustrated that they hadn't been of the bunny hill yet that day and they had been there for almost four hours</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You'll get it. now come in give me your hand” jay had scooted on his butt up to her to help her stand up as she was struggling to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jay”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hailey” he mocked back at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm gonna go sit in the bar with kim and jayce, i'm cold” hailey had decoded she was just going to return the snowboard and go sit with kim and her and adams son, jayce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on you gotta try like two more times” he encouraged her, at this point just trying to get her down and off the hill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine but jay i swear if i get hurt you are waiting on me hand and foot” she finally agreed. She figured that she would just get this over with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok ok now grab my hand and give it a try” he hoisted hailey up from her spot on the cold snow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't even know if i know how to stop on this thing”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's really easy just like this and you'll stop” he showed her how to come to a stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if i don't stop?” she questioned him, shooting him an annoyed look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I will stop you. Stop stalling come on” he finally got her steadied and started inching down the hill</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok i can do this i've got it” she said just above a whisper ;loud enough for jay to hear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's the spirit now, let's go” Jay laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not too fast though” she reminded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes i know”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh my god I think I'm doing it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you are” jay couldn't help but laugh at how excited she was to even be moving</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jay, I can't stop. I'm going too fast and I'm not stopping” hailey started to panic and internally cursed herself for getting too cocky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gotta lean hailey. You gotta lean.” he yelled back to her as he could see she was starting to fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could do anything she wiped out pretty hard. When she finally stopped rolling she sat up looking like she was almost ready to cry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ok?” he crouched down in front of her. He had unstrapped himself from his board to walk over to her and make sure she was ok</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,I hate this. I told you I don't want to do this anymore” he could see she was tired and probably still a little hungover from the night before where vanessa had forced the entire team to play drinking games until 2 am.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright we can return the board and you go sit with kim and jayce” jay began to upstrap her from the board before holding out his hand out to help her up, “i'm sorry i made you come.” he apologized to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's ok. I guess i got frustrated i didn't get the hang of it immediately” hailey laughed not only at herself but the fact that jay thought she was actually mad at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on let's go get you some hot chocolate. Then you guys can watch me and ruz hot some of these big hills and maybe even a few ramps.” jay put his hand on her shoulders and firmly squeezed before leading her to the bar and grill above the rental shops.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>